The Love Nest
by OncestQueen
Summary: Jack is staying at his condo in New York for the weekend when a surprising visitor comes to visit. What will happen next?


jack was sitting in the closet,, it was warm and the music was blaring in2 his eardrums. he was eating his all tim fave livr spread it was so yummy. it smelled like junk in the closet tho b/c every1s shoes was in it. suddenly,, the doorknob twisted and sum1 peered in thro the krack. "who tha t" said jack throwing the livr spread 2 the othr end of the closet. "is that u,,, jack?" says the mystery person. "yea, who r u tho lol?" jack was confused who is this myserty man? "opn the door wider so i can c ur face,,," jak demands.. "ok,, jack,, wahetvr u say. suddenly,, jack notices that is infact PITCH! "pitch what the hel r u doin here no1 invited u u loser?!" jak was so angry and pissed he didnt rlly no how to respond.. pitch was calm tho but he looked kind of off balance an totlly baked.

pitch was in fakt drunk n had deep crevises dat hiz painful tears had carved deep into his cheekz. he had been thinkin bout jack lotz since he literaly had nuthin to do lol... da smel of livor spred attrakted the wild dweeb from millions of milez awey n flew beck. wowza n here was jack. da lovliest boi ever scene. pitch stumbiled ovr to jack and slid of his cloths. jack was like OMG WTF but pitch silensed him wit hiz flapping flapperz. ''oh jack ive really missed u loads all these times weve been apart...'' jack was totes overwelmed he had no clue what do lol. his mind raced liek a horze n ya it was pretty weird feeling.

"pitch,, wait im not reddy 4 this!" jack knew he was lyin,, pitch was hot as hek and he wanted pitch's didlly ho in his wonky goober. but pitch was alredy down to his undies. the closet was rlly small so he didnt evn kno how pitch managed 2 take off his robes with so littl room. pitch knelt down next 2 jack. "jack,, u light up my world like nobody else,," pitch said undr his breath. "ty lol" said jak. "do u wanna,," pitch was signalling jak 2 take off his clothings. "o i c,," jack said, "hav it ur way.." jaktried 2 take off his sweatshirt but coats started 2 fal onto of them both. jack peeked thro 1 of the coats 2 see pitch gazing in2 his eyes. "ur eyes r so pretty, jak,," pitch sed under his breath. jak doesnt thank pitch but instead he kisses pitch. pitch's eyes opn rlly wide but then they close softly,,, "would u hold it against me,, " jack mumbles,,

"lol no" says pitch who is blushing everywhere even his eyes. his vains begin to pump with hot read blood cellz of lust n desire. wow he's rly reddy 4 this. pitch burns thru the coats with his lust and latches onto jack... "dont let go..." jack wisperz lustfully, n pitch dont. they use their burnin hot cravings 4 each other to erase their cloths n pitch rubbz da liver sprod all ova jack, into all da cracks n crevices of his skin. s00n he cums 2 the larg crack that had somhow formed on jak's glooteos maximuse, n dived in. jack has 2 gasp cuz he feels like he was sinkin deep into the ocean... the ocean of l0ve. "pitch..." jack 4got wat he was gon say when he feels da sensashone... wowza. liver spr0d is amazin.

"uuGH!" jack groans. pitch is 1000x more baked than before due to the pur e sensation of stickin his long fingars in2 jacks tite anus hole. "it hurts but it fels so god" jack shrills,,pitch was groanin too it was a fabuleux time for the both of them... but THEN jack takes out his staff and freezes their sweat 2 form ICECUDES. jack then tkkes these newly formed ice cubes and shoved them in2 pitch's used bootyho. "o my gow jack,, o my goe!" pitch squeeled like a piggy! jack rubbed pitches tender utters as the milk came out. it was UNPASTEURIZED! suddenly pitch cannot take it any longer so he gets onto of jack and plants his seed inside of the tween. "o my god pitch ur seed,, flowers inside of me.."

jack is cryin frum teers of pain and joy but suddenly jus pain cuz he feels dem flowers growin. no... its jus a single flower. he aint sayin nuthing so pitch jus continues to milk his milk all ovr jack, coverin him in a thik layer of milk jewse. but the feeling spreads thru jack like crazy omj wat is this feeling... he feels a kick inside of him. maybe it was the liver spread... no... his tummy began to cry! jak said "do u hear the tummy sing... singing the song of angry men..?" pitch was like "no dude wtf it jus crying" suddenly jacks anus hole clenched as his body began to thrust upward. sumthing in his bellie was sliding up into his esophagus... it felt like pain without love... n he couldnt get enough. "oh pitch... here cums love... tis like honey... u cant buy it wit money..." pitch was like freakin out what if jack died rite here rite na0!? then it came. da bb. pitchs seed had furtilized jack's intestinz and created a babee. pitch was overc0m by parental desire and promptly ate da babee's umbilical cord as it nursed his utters...

jack was so proud he gave birth 2 their beautyiful child who in which they named jack blpak. but then,, jack noticed that the music stopped, it mustve stoppe da while ago b/c it was completely silent... but infact,, the music did not stop. every1 in the condom was looking out the window at the foreign object HURDELING towards their condo.. "o my god pitch the man in the moon is coming 2 get in on some action and stick his crators into my anus hole!" jak said desperatly. "jack,, u r mine and the man in the moon is jus jealous! i own u now!" pitch was so angry no 1 is gonna come in and steal his man. jack stood up and dropped jack blapk.. "cum and get it man in the moon my but ho is ready 4 u..." jak said. pitch was furius,, he picked up jack blapk and set him aside into the pile of livr spread and othr bodily fluids. jack black cried. suddenly the man in the moon crashes into the condo and destroys everyone,, howevr, jack, pitch and jack blapk survie b/c they r my immortal. ""how can u c into my eyes like open doors,," the man in the moon says.. "idk lol" jack says as he kisses the massive rock. pitch walks away with the bb jack black. jack black grew up 2 become an oscar winning actor and he is vry hot and dangerous like ke$ha now all the h8trs can go hom

the end


End file.
